Should I?
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: Evan asks Alex for advice. Slash, AU. Sequel to Just Them, Don't Touch, I Agree, You, 5 and 1-Neko, For You, Never Again, Jump Start, Next Part 1 & 2, Could It and Understand.


**Story Title:** Should I?

**Story Type: **Slash, AU

**Characters: **Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, Roderick Strong, Evan Bourne

**Pairings: **MMG, Roddy/Evan

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Series: **Neko 'verse:Just Them, Don't Touch, I Agree, You, 5 and 1-Neko, For You, Never Again, Jump Start, Next Part 1 & 2, Could It and Understand.

**Disclaimer: **They're not mine; I put them on my wishlist, though, so we'll see -maybe Santa'll help a fangirl out.

**Warnings: **Slash, language, au

**A/N: **So, this is for candy_belle's Christmas pressie! Hope you like it, hun -tried to make it smutty for you, but the muses were being strangely shy. Merry Christmas to everyone else who celebrates; make it a good one and be careful, peeps.

**A/N2: **So, I'm not entirely happy with the end of this but I'm still not feeling a 100% and I have no idea what else to do with it. I hope you still like it, hun.

"Hey, Alex, can I ask you something?" Evan asked nervously, looking over his shoulder to where Roddy and Chris were grabbing drinks.

Alex raised an eyebrow at the tone; it had been months since Evan had sounded like that. His own eyes went over to his master; there were only a few other people in the restaurant with them, but it was enough to make him uneasy. He relaxed slightly when Chris caught his eye and smiled at him.

"Sure," Alex answered, focusing his attention back onto the other neko. "What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you how I could..." Evan trailed off, blushing. He took a deep breath and then went on in a rush, "Get Roddy to sleep with me."

Alex stared at Evan for a full minute before he started smirking; if Alex had been anyone else, he'd have been in hysterics, but Alex had never one to lose control like that in public.

"You could try stripping in front of him," Alex suggested dryly, his amusement obvious to anyone who knew him.

"I'm serious," Evan snapped, glancing to make sure Roddy wasn't any where near him.

"So am I," Alex said, finishing off the drink in front of him to hide his smile.

"Look, Ev, I bet he's waiting for you to make the first move," Alex assured him when Evan glared at him. "Anyone with half a brain can see that he wants you."

"I just don't want to mess it up, you know?" Evan confessed, staring at his soda.

Alex sighed and decided he was definitely getting soft in his old age. "If you really want to convince Roddy you want him, use your tail."

"My tail?" Evan repeated, sounding doubtful. His ears twitched as said tail wrapped around his leg.

"Jesus, Evan," Alex scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Look, I supposed Roddy could be different, but I doubt it. I can promise you, if you use your tail to play with him, he'll get the message."

"I don't know," Evan told him, looking up at Alex, self doubt in his eyes.

Alex smirked at him and it made Evan blink; this smirk was distinctly devious and Evan couldn't ever remember seeing this playful side of the other neko before.

"Watch and learn, young Padawan," Alex murmured as Chris and Roddy came over to them.

As Chris slid into the booth next to his neko, he caught the innocent look on his face and raised an eyebrow; if Alex was going out of his way to look innocent it meant he was definitely up to something.

"Food should be here soon," Rod announced cheerfully, settling down next to Evan and pressing their legs together. Evan smiled up at him and made Roddy grin back before he focused back on the other two people across from them.

"Anything good happen while we were gone?" Chris asked, briefly squeezing Alex's thigh before he put his hand on top of the table.

"Nothing really," Alex answered, shrugging his shoulders. "Just bullshitting -right, Ev?"

"Yeah," Evan agreed, ducking his head. "We were just talking."

"Uh-huh," Chris said, rolling his eyes. "Why don't I believe that?"

"I have no idea," Alex said offhandedly.

Before anyone could say anything else, the waitress dropped off their food. After a few minutes of companionable silence while they all started eating, Chris felt Alex's tail wrap around his ankle. After glancing at the neko, he mentally shrugged it off; Chris was used to Alex using his tail to reassure himself that Chris was still there.

It wasn't until a few minutes later when the neko's tail brushed against his calf, that Chris began to get suspicious. He looked at Alex again and noticed the slight smile curling his lips as he talked with Evan and Roddy.

He pretended to go back to his food, curious to see what else Alex would do.

"You ready for this weekend?" Roddy asked, draining his beer. "You against Dragon is going to be intense."

"It should be interesting," Chris agreed, finishing his own drink and putting it to the side. He shifted slightly when Alex's tail rested on his thigh; the tip of it flicked across his groin briefly.

"I haven't wrestled him since before he left for Japan," Chris went on, trying to keep his mind on his conversation with Roddy; it was getting increasingly difficult since Alex seemed intent on driving him crazy tonight.

When Alex used his tail to caress the growing bulge in Chris's pants, Chris decided enough was enough.

"Talk to you later," Chris said, standing abruptly and cutting Rod off mid sentence. "We gotta go."

He grabbed Alex's wrist and hauled him out of the booth; Alex managed to wink at Evan over his shoulder before Chris dragged him off.

Roddy shook his head, laughing fondly at his friends. "I guess dinner's done then. Want to go to a movie or something, Ev?"

Evan shook his head, recalling the look on Chris's face before he had took off with Alex.

"No, let's just go hang out," Evan answered, taking a deep breath, he brushed his tail over Roddy's thigh.

Roddy started slightly; he wasn't used to the neko touching him that intimately. When he looked down at him, he was caught by the gleam in Evan's eyes.

"I really just want to go to the room," Evan murmured. He lowered his eyes before adding softly, "Master."

"Are you sure, Evan?" Roddy asked even as he got to his feet and threw some money on the table for the bill. "Fuck, please be sure."

"I am," Evan assured him, following Roddy out of the restaurant.

Once they were outside, Roddy pinned him against the wall and kissed him roughly. Evan moaned, opening his mouth for his master to ravage at will.

Pulling back slightly, Rod rested his forehead against the neko's. "We should probably get back to the hotel before we get arrested for indecent exposure or something."

"I think it'd be worth it," Evan said, grinning at him.

Roddy laughed, stepping away from Evan; he linked their hands together and tugged the neko after him as he turned in the direction of the hotel.

Later on, when Roddy curled up behind, making sure to keep their bodies as close together as possible, Evan wondered what the hell had taken him so long to realize that Roddy was everything he had ever wanted.


End file.
